1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic mounting for a valve assembly such as a ball cock valve for controlling the height of liquid in a tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,681,661; 2,911,000; and 3,335,747 show pipe and valve assemblies mounted in a tank. A deficiency of the prior art, particularly in connection with installations such as flush tanks has been that of undesirable noise. It has been found that when the water enters the tank it acts as a drum accentuating the noise which is undesired. If a pipe containing a flow of water is in actual physical contact with the tank acting as a drum, the vibrations set up noise which is amplified by the tank. The prior art arrangements leave room for improvement in the manner of mounting the inlet pipe with respect to the tank in a manner such as to reduce or overcome unnecessary noise. The herein invention seeks to meet this problem by way of a constructional arrangement as described in detail hereinafter.